Dear Life
by honeybee21799
Summary: One day, I died, and then on another I was reborn. But I have an amazing family to help me forget my old life, and best of all, a wonderful big brother. Or, in the beginning I did. My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and this is my story. *rating may change*


**AU!**

**Well…I don't own Naruto, yadayadaya **

I hadn't fully gained consciousness until almost three months after I was born, and the strangest part was, even before then I knew I was alive. I could feel myself, my being, this anomaly called 'chakra' as it followed through me, right alongside my blood.

When I gained my mind, it was like a hell one would never believe. Suddenly complex things like thoughts and dreams were possible for me. The first memory I had, was of an overwhelming feeling of evil, and someone who whispered to me "I'll protect you Sasuke."

At a year old I learned that I wasn't the same to my brother, as my cousins, or any of the people I had met. I woke screaming in the middle of the night, after an awful nightmare. My parents were both gone on a mission, so the only one who could help me was my brother.

The door to my room burst open as Itachi came to 'save' me. He picked me up and started rocking me back and forth. "Hush, ototo I'm here now, there is no monster strong enough to harm you when nii-san is looking out for you." He took me back to his room and put me down softly on the bed. He climbed in after me and hugged me close. I found it hard to cry when my strong big brother was there to protect me.

Ever since then, I never left Itachi alone, much to his annoyance. I would always crawl into his room to try and make him play with me. Out of all my family members, he and my mother were my favorite. He had taken to a strange habit whenever I came into his room, or fallowed him around home he would poke me in the forehead and sigh. "I don't have time, maybe next latter." That never deterred me from my on going war to get my brother to pay attention to me.

About two months after my brother had rescued me that day, our older cousin Shisui had come to visit Itachi, and I refused to be left out. He didn't seem to mind all that much actually. "Ah, Itachi, you're so lucky to have such a cute little brother." He grinned and picked me off the floor and sat on his lap. "He's cute alright, but he's super annoying." My brother smirked at the pout on my face. "He's about a year old, right?" He lifted me up, helping me pretend I was flying. I clapped my hands happily at the game called 'ninja.' "Eighteen months, please stop that, you might drop him." Shisui smirked and lifted me up higher and ran around the room, me squealing in pure joy. Itachi winced and watched us like a hawk. "So then, has he said his first words yet?" He ran us back over the Itachi's desk chair and plopped down. Itachi shook his head. Shisui looked at me and smiled.

"Alright, time to say your first words then." He lifted me up, so I could look him in the eyes. "Hello Sasuke-kun, I'm Shisui, your most amazing cousin." He pressed his nose to mine, and I wasn't able to understand what he was going on about. I knew he was my cousin, this wasn't the first time we had met. "Can you say that?" He said in a baby like voice. "Say the name of the person you love most in the whole world." I was happy, because that was a question I could answer.

I struggled to answer, at first the sounds were hard to form. The two older boys leaned forward in anticipation. "….'Tachi!" I finally yelled out in victory. They looked at me for a few seconds before Itachi got a light dust of pink on his skin and his mouth split open in a huge smile. "My name, he said my name!" He snatched me away from our cousin and hugged me as tight as he could. He ran out of the room, leaving our flabbergasted cousin behind.

He ran down the halls with me tucked under his arm, shouting at the top of his lungs. "Otosan! Okasan!" They ran out from the kitchen and saw me, and automatically thought something was wrong. "Itachi! What happened?!" Our mother asked, our father looking at the two of us, slightly more composed. Itachi held me in front of her face, a determined look in his eyes. "Sasuke!" I snapped to attention at his voice. "Who do you love most in the world?" It wasn't as hard to for the sounds as it was the first time. "'Tachi!" I yelled almost right away.

Our mother squealed and our father rolled his eyes, walking out of the room to continue whatever it was that he did. She took me from my brother's warm arms and led us to the kitchen. She made Itachi sit on one of the pillow seats, me in his lap. She pulled out a camera and took a picture. "Sasuke's first words, you must be so happy Itachi!" Our mother hugged us, and Shisui at some point made his way to the main hall. "Ah, I better get going, bye Itachi." They waved goodbye to one another.

That night after everyone had fallen asleep someone came in my room, but it wasn't Itachi. My father made his way over to my crib and sat in mother's rocking chair. The two of us watched each other for a few minuets before he stood and leaned over me with a kind smile on his face. "That's my boy, Sasuke." Then he turned and left me there.

Three very important things happened when I was five years old. The first, I was introduced to the clan formally, as the son of the clan head. I was now an official Uchiha, and I couldn't have been happier. There was a festival, not a party, a festival in my honor. Itachi was formal around our kinsmen, but when we were alone that night he hugged me and laughed with me, he even had an amazing present for me. It was a silver necklace, thin and fragile looking, but still not very feminine. "It's a symbol of our bond as brothers; it's very strong and beautiful." I got my daily head poke, and he even let me sleep in his room that night.

The second thing was that I was starting ninja academy, but Itachi was the only one who went to the opening ceremony. I have to admit, I was so hurt that I cried when no one was around. It felt like they loved Itachi more then me, and I wasn't sure how I was supposed to compose myself with that knowledge. But I never said anything, and life went on as normal.

I was frightened to find out just how 'admired' I was by the young girls in my class. Some of them weren't that bad, content to just admire from far away. Others, fallowed me around school and stole pens from my backpack so I'd have to talk to them to get it back. Itachi seemed very amused by this fact, and did nothing to help me.

There was also this one boy, Naruto. He was awful to be around, he talked way to loud and made an ass of himself by challenging others. He was all alone, so maybe the only reason I ever acknowledged him was because I felt bad for him. I was lonely enough with what seemed, only Itachi by my side, so I could never imagine what life was like for him.

One day, I saw him sitting alone on the swing outside the academy. "Hay, dobe, where's your lunch?" I smirked at his irritated face. "Teme, I didn't bring one." He made a 'humph' sound and turned away. I handed him what was left of mine. "Then eat what's left of mine, how can I call you my rival if you're weak from hunger?" I didn't wait for him to say anything and just left him there. So, when you think about it, the second important thing that happened wasn't joining the academy, it was meeting Naruto.

The third thing that happened, was in two parts, and was at the very end of our last year. "Alright class, here's today's writing assignment. Think of one person whom you care about most and write them a letter. Then you give it to them in secret." Everyone nodded or pulled out paper to write our precious person.

My person was stupidly obvious, Itachi. Who else could it have been? It took me a few times, it was hard to put such strong feelings down on paper, and then at last I had the perfect letter for my Nii-san. I put it away in my backpack for safe keeping Our teacher dismissed us for lunch and I spent mine with Naruto, like I had everyday that year. "Oi, teme, during sparing today I'm so going to kick your butt." I rolled his eyes at his declaration. "Dobe, the day you beat me is the day I dye my hair bright pink like Haruno's!" He glared at me and I smirked at him

When we returned to our classroom, my desk was overflowing with notes. I felt my eye twitch, but put them all in my bag anyways, maybe they would be good for a laugh.

Getting Itachi his letter was the simplest thing I had ever done, he was gone on a mission and wouldn't be back until the next day. After dinner I went to my room and dumped the fifteen or so letters on my bed. Most of them were weird things. Marry me Sasuke, I love you Sasuke, let me be the mother of your children Sasuke. Those sorts of things, but there was one, only one that had any value. It was the first part of what decided my destiny.

_Dear Sasuke-teme, _

_Please don't say anything when you get this, if you even read it. Today we had that assignment thing, but for like ten minuets I sat there, because I never had a bond with anyone. Then I remembered you, the only person who ever reached out to me. You're a real jerk, and so totally stuck up, oh and your hair looks like a chickens butt! _

_That lunch you gave me might have saved me, it was the first thing I had to eat in two days. No one wants to sell me food, or anything at all for that matter. I don't know why, but everyone hates me, and everyday I wondered what I had done wrong. Then here you come, son of one of the most powerful, if not most powerful clan in our whole village, you just come up to talk to me, you acknowledged me, you're the first friend I've ever had, and I can never tell you how grateful I am for that. _

_-Well bye _

_Naruto _

I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Naruto, you dobe, you weren't supposed to sign your name." I put his letter back in the envelope and put it in the scrap book I was making. His letter was truly touching, he didn't want me to say anything about it ever, so I had to show him some other way that I was also thankful for his company.

"Okasan, will you please do something for me?" She turned around and smiled. Leaning down so she could see into my eyes. "What do you need Sasuke-kun?" She put a soft hand on my face and brushed some of my hair out of my eyes. "Will you make two bentos for Monday, one for me, and another for a friend of mine." I blushed when she pinched my cheek. "Ah, how cute, my little Sasuke-kun, all grown up!" She put a finger over her mouth in a 'hush, hush' sort of way. "Alright then, but we best not tell your brother, he'll never stop teasing you for it." She shooed me away from her kitchen.

At around nine, I was too sleepy to wait any longer for Itachi to come home. So I fell asleep by the door.

-Itachi 3rd person-

Itachi returned home around three in the morning, feeling empty inside. He looked at his hands, stained with some stranger's blood; it was also in his hair, and all over his face. He opened the door without making a sound. He stepped into the room, and took off his shoes. "I'm home." He whispered to no one, and then turned in surprise when the sound of soft breath sounded from the corner. He looked at his little brother, the chain wrapped around his neck.

He loved no one else in the whole world more then this small boy. He slowly reached out to him then stopped abruptly. He wouldn't allow Sasuke to be stained in blood, in violence. He would do everything in his power to keep that peaceful look on his little brother's innocent child like face.

He left Sasuke there; he didn't want to get blood on him. Itachi walked into the bathroom and almost ripped his clothes from his body. He filled the tub, not even bothering to shower first and jumped into the water. The water turned pink as he scratched his skin raw. There was water all over the floor, his mother was going to scold him when she saw it.

When he was clean he left, without putting any clothes on, to his room. He slammed the door open and then slammed it closed. He sat down on the bed with his head between his hands. He slowly rolled over looked at the envelope next to him, he wondered what it was. He opened it and pulled it out, the hand writing he noticed instantly, was his little brothers. 

_We had an assignment in class today, to tell the person we have the strongest bond with how we feel about them. So here it goes, please don't laugh at me. _

_Dear brother, _

_There are so many things I want to say to you, but can't put them into words. You teach me so much, about how to be strong, and how sometimes it's okay to be afraid. I watch you everyday, and I see how much stronger you are then me, and I'll never be able to close that gap, I'll always be chasing after you. I'm alright with that, so long as you never leave me behind. _

_Itachi, I can see that you're in pain, that the things happening around you, are starting to eat away at you, and it's almost like I'm going to lose you. I think that's what worries me the most, that the one I love will suddenly disappear. Don't worry Itachi, I'm here for you, I'll always be right here, no matter who you become, or what you do I will always love you. _

_-Please don't ever forget that _

**Hay, this is kinda something I want to know at the beginning of the story so I need people to vote on the pairing for the story. I hate when romance take up all the plot, so it'll just be like a side story. Anyways your choices are: **

**ItachixSasuke **

**NarutoxSasuke **

**KakashixSasuke**

**HinataxSasuke **

**SakuraxSasuke**

**InoxSasuke **

**You can pick two if you can't seem to decide. **


End file.
